Daughter of All - The Mellow Flame
by Shiningpaw of RiverClan
Summary: Sierra isn't a normal clan cat, in fact, she's a runaway clan cat, after being harassed she ran away. But when the Clans need her help, can she provide? She journeys on through challenges designed for cats of different clans to try to save the clans from their ultimate doom. Rating May Change. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors do you think this would be a fanfic? Sorry Sucky Summary
1. Prolouge & Chapter 1

**So here's the beginning of the story from Create a Cat… Not all the cats are on the Allegiance Page in my profile… this chapter is the prologue and the first chapter, enjoy…**

Prologue:

"You're sure… Blackpelt?" a silver she cat questioned.

Blackpelt shrugged coolly.

"It's the only _daughter_ of all we've had since Thunderstar, Featherstar." He pointed out, sounding strangely defensive.

"Alright I guess…" Admitted Featherstar reluctantly, gazing ponderously into Blackpelt's amber eyes.

"Then it's settled." Blackpelt meowed with a note of finality.

"Swiftpaw?" An old black tom limped over to them quizzically.

"It has been long since she's borne that name," Blackpelt mewed, sounding much older and wiser than he truly was, "I believe the cats of today, that she knows, call her Sierra."

"Are you sure?" Asked the old tom "We need the right cat or the clans are doomed." He meowed frankly.

"It is the duty of StarClan to make the right choices, Featherstar and I agree we have, why won't you?" Blackpelt mewed solemnly. The old tom just snorted. Then in a kinder tone, Blackpelt added, "But I appreciate your precaution."

Featherstar had stayed quiet for the second argument, her calculating eyes darting around, looking for a sign. She sometimes forgot it was her now, as a member of StarClan, to be able to interpret coming dangers and relay the message. _Blackpelt speaks words of truth_ she thought _At least with the first part, but I pray upon anything StarClan cats can that we made the right choice._

**End of Prologue…**

Chapter 1:

I glance at the forest, my old home… Sometimes I wish things were different, I wish I could have grown up like a normal cat. Kit, apprentice, maybe even I could've ended with Brackenpaw the ThunderClan apprentice I've had a crush on since kithood…

But things don't work like that… I was teased badly enough for being half-clan, but when someone mentioned my parents were half-clan… I had to go. I had to run and never look back, except from here, the red wooden fence.

"Hey Sierra!" My brother, Snap, calls. "Leaf-bare doesn't wait for the old us!" His mew was so vivacious, so full of life; it caused me to stumble, almost fall, off the fence. He was on top of the old twoleg building where he made his nest in leaf-bare. An enormous gust of wind still couldn't knock me off my perch, but the feel of the cold wind through my fur filled me with energy. Snap looked hilarious with all his dark gray fur flowing to one side. "What are you, WindClan!?" I laugh. "Look who's talking!" he spits back, but in a friendly tone.

I guess it's not _that_ hard to tell we're siblings. He has dark gray fur; I had silver, with black tabby stripes. Our eyes had the same shape and would've been exactly the same if I had yellowish amber or he had my vibrant light green.

I pad over to the foot of his building, that's how things work on the street; you don't share unless it's family and you usually don't have a set home. I did, but only in leaf-bare and late leaf-fall because only then the overgrown raspberry bush (that's pressed up against the side of Snap's building) is accessible to me and only me, only when the twolegs bring the big sticks and stones and put them in the cracks of the building to alleviate pest shelter. There is a big stone that goes just above the raspberry bush and when the twolegs leave it fall out and I am the only one small enough to fit in the tunnel between the bush and the stone. Snap always get the top of the building because he's the best climber and jumper. I consider myself a great climber and a fair jumper, but even I can't jump as high as Snap. He and Blu, but Blu is disinterested because every leaf-bare the twolegs take her in.

I crouch down and examine the facade, checking for rocks. As it turns out the twolegs came while I was hunting but the big rock hadn't fallen yet. I spring and knock it with my shoulder and hear as it grinds loudly out of place. I fall to the ground just out of reach of the falling boulder, and squeeze through the tunnel just as rain begins to fall. The first leaf-bare I came here I dug a burrow out from under the bush and a bit under the building. It is not yet time to sleep, so I stay up in front where I can see through the bush. I recognize a familiar face among the clouds, or at least I think I do. _Who is that? _I ask myself _Blacksky… no… Blackpelt! _But as I lift my head to confirm my suspicion, the face disappears. I try to shrug it off; I'm not a clan cat anymore. I curl up to sleep, but my clan memories fill my waking dreams.

**Okay it was short, but give me a break, it's just one chapter! Thank you Takashimo if you're reading this for springing the name Sierra into my head.**


	2. Chapter 2 Toms t- tom tom toms

**Chapter 2, it involves your guy's cats! **

I wake the next morning to sounds of yowling cats, I look up, Jaw and Jay were stuck in the raspberry bush, stupid toms!

"Get Out!" I hiss and bear my fangs.

Apparently my waking had arisen something inside them, because they were gone before you could say "Mouse tail."

Great, now I get to spend the whole day when I could've been gathering food for leaf-bare cleaning ginger fur out of my bush. I could leave it but I knew my friends that out here, that's a tom magnet, and most she-cats out here don't like that. But on the bright side they'll hunt for you all leaf-bare.

I hear a humorous mew and look up to see Bean with a few pieces of catmint in her mouth. "They're at it again!" she meows, and walks away. I suddenly felt very awkward. I knew she was Blackpelt's mate, before his death. I look at my paws and then busy myself with cleaning my bush, and a few sun cycles in Blu comes to help, I silently acknowledge her. It's the way we are as friends, rarely speaking and always understanding.

I ponder as time passes. It's a shame Snap and I never spent more time together. We were separated at birth. He went to ShadowClan for 3 moons and I went to ThunderClan for 3 moons, we switched after that for another 3 moons, and I went back to ThunderClan for another 3 moons. When I was being escorted to ShadowClan we met at the Thunderpath. I looked my brother in the eye and ran. They didn't catch us; for once I was glad for WindClan blood. Though I had half an apprenticeship I had technically completed warrior training because Foreststar, the ThunderClan leader, had me train for twice as long as any other apprentice because he wanted me to complete ThunderClan training. See, Mothstar of ShadowClan, and Foreststar of ThunderClan were competing, because ultimately I got to choose whichever clan I would join as an adult. I thought until sundown and curled up to sleep

**At the ThunderClan camp…**

Foreststar bounded to the entrance tunnel, Blackpelt's words echoing in his head. "Cloudheart, Snowflight, Brackenpaw, Embersky, Hawkeye, Thorntip, Shinescar, Nightpelt, come with me." Brackenpaw's eyes glowed happily. "We've got an apprentice to catch." The meaning hit Brackenpaw like the wonderful taste of catmint. He jumped to his paws.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

**Chapter fweee! **

I wake up to the song of the rain, a song I love.

I am full of energy and ready to collect food for leaf-bare; or winter as we call it on the street.

But I feel a strange pull, and leap onto the red fence.

The sight I see surprises me more than anything had my two years on the street.

I see cats, ThunderClan by the scent of them, slinking across the tall grass bordering twolegplace.

_Brackenpaw? Is that you? _I spin around as fast as I can, and run panting into Snap's building.

"Where's the catnip?" I pant.

"Why?"

"ThunderClan's here."

Snap pulls out a wad of catnip and we hurriedly rub it on all the walls to disguise our scent.

I glance out one of the see-through shiny squares on the building's walls, ShadowClan cats are slinking along the fences on the outskirts of twolegplace.

Snap takes me up the secret entrance to his roof home. The way only Snap, Trash, and I know.

I glance down the side of the building. A mass of cats have gathered at the bottom.

My raspberry bush is under guard while two ThunderClan apprentices slide through the tunnel in search of me.

Among the ThunderClan and WindClan cats, I notice the RiverClan leader Flystar and the WindClan deputy Redfang. I know I'm of their ancestry but they've had no quarrel in which clan I was in.

Strange.

"Well, well, well."

I spin around. Trash is standing there. He seems scrawnier than normal, but still as devilish and quick-witted as ever.

"It looks like our pretty little Sierra brought a few too many toms calling." Trash winks at me.

A ShadowClan warrior, Wavedrop, notices us.

"Bring Swiftpaw down here Graypaw!" he yowls.

Snap (Graypaw) growls. "Make me!" He shoots back defiantly.

"You know good and well she's currently ShadowClan's possession!" Wavedrop snarls. "Besides," he slides out his claws, "In this one you're disposable." He warns.

Snap spits over the edge.

He turns to me. "Go with Trash!" he orders. Trash winks.

I don't want to leave my brother, but my freedom, not the glory of living with Trash, tempts me.

"OK" I decide finally. "But if you're caught promise me you'll turn me in."

"I promise." Snap replies. "Now go!"

I hurtle myself over the side of the building and land silently on the roof of another.

We race across rooftops all the way too Trash's den. But when we get there, Foreststar, Mothstar, and a group of each clans warriors were waiting for us.

When we get close enough, Trash vanishes into the shadows.

"Sierra you're coming with us." Foreststar and Mothstar mew in unison


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm making a rewrite of this story **

"Who do I go with?" I questioned the cats

"ShadowClan!"

"ThunderClan!"

**Short Chapter but I made mistakes so I'm making a new rewrite story…**


	5. Chapter 5

To my dearest friends and Cat Contributors,

I am sorry to say that from now on Daughter of All, the Mellow Flame, will no longer be continuing to grow and flourish as a story.

It is a shame that such an idea go to waste all because I had no inclination to write. Of course, I loved it as an idea and am very grateful to the many of you who created cats for me, and to honor that, I decided to write another story, this one perhaps less dull, that being, The Serenity of the Day. So keep your eyes out for that and until we meet again, my dear reviews and friends, I am sincerely sorry.

With love and tears, Oreostar.


End file.
